In my Hour of Need
by mother-of-finnick
Summary: "Scorpius found it amusing when Rose grew frustrated with her height and silently enjoyed towering over her to reach something she couldn't." Scorpius is always there for Rose in her hour of need and Rose is always there for him. Sometimes it's life and death - sometimes it's an out of reach book. Drama and fluff. Regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scorpius watched as the raindrops patter against the window and sighed. He hated the rain. He couldn't explain why but it just made him sad. Like someone had died or was ill.

But Rose loved the rain and she hummed to herself as she scanned the bookshelves in the "muggle fiction" section of the library looking for nothing in particular. He smiled a little. He liked when she was like this. She could spend hours just reading and he could spend hours just watching her. His smile grew when she spotted a book and tip toed to reach it. She may have inherited her father's ginger hair and blue sapphire eyes, but she hadn't inherited his height. Scorpius found it amusing when Rose grew frustrated with her height and silently enjoyed towering over her to reach something she couldn't. He chuckled lightly as he slid off his chair, lifted his arm, and easily removed the book she was struggling for from the shelf.

"Jane Eyre? Again?" He asked, inspecting the cover of the novel.

Rose stiffly took the book from him and with a huff, blew some stray hair out of her eyes.

"I like it."

"You're obsessed with it."

Rose looked affronted.

"I am not!"

"Shhh." Hissed someone from the next shelf over.

"You're a hopeless romantic." He whispered and leaned against the shelf and raised an eyebrow at her.

She opened and closed her mouth as if to retort but nothing came out and her Weasley blush began creeping up her cheeks. Scorpius' smile broke into a smug grin.

"You wouldn't understand. You've never read it."

"Well it's not really my cup of tea."

"That's only because you've never given it a chance." She quipped and slipped the book into her bag.

Scorpius brushed it off and reached for his pack. He was used to this argument. He honestly had no objections to muggle literature, he just hadn't gotten around to picking it up.

"Come on, we should be getting back to the common room - drop our bags before dinner."

"Oy! pass the bread will ya." Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were sat together at dinner and Albus was explaining to them his plan for a spectacular party he wanted to throw. " - and I wanted to see how many of those muggle beers I could get Uncle George to send us." Said Albus, passing Scrop the basket of sesame bread rolls. Rose was only half listening and as Head Girl maybe she should mind that her cousin was making plans to bring contraband into Hogwarts - but she knew his parties never got out of hand and were always good fun. Under the table Scorp's hand was on her knee - making it difficult to focus on her plate. He slid it up and around to rest on her lower back, sending a jolt through Rose that nearly knocked over her goblet. Scorpius chuckled at her reaction. Albus narrowed his eyes at them and his lip curled when he got the idea. "Anyway…" he said too loud, "Scorp can I count on you for music?"

"Yeah mate, sure."

When the people around them started standing up and leaving the Great Hall, Rose checked her watch and sighed, "I have rounds." She stood.

"I'll go with you." Scorpius said, moving to stand.

"No you and Albus have transfiguration homework to start on."

Scorpius dropped back into his seat with a thud.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek. "Bye Al."

She followed the crowd out and up the staircase, deciding to start at the top and work her way down.

By ten past nine she had broken up a duel, directed a lost first year, and deducted house points from two fourth years trying to rig a toilet to explode when sat on, and was now headed to the kitchens for a snack. The halls where empty now everyone had returned to their common rooms at curfew and Rose had no one but the painting for company as she walked… or so she thought. She was reaching to tickle the pear painting when a large hand closed around her wrist. Surprised, she yelped and a hand clamped over her mouth. She spun around and was even more surprised to see Dylan Paige, Ravenclaw prefect.

"What the hell Paige!" she half shouted.

"Shhh Weasley. We don't want Malfoy to hear us."

"What are you talking about? It's past curfew you belong in your common room."

"Come on Rosie, I thought we could have a little fun." He had a smile on his face that made Rose's stomach uneasy. He stepped closer and reached for her arm but she slapped it away - realizing what he was getting at.

"Sod off Dylan I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know." He reached again, this time for her bum.

She pushed him hard, "I said sod off!"

Something flashed in his eyes and before Rose could react he slammed her up against the wall and snatched both her wrists in one of his hands. Now she started to panic, her heart pounding in her throat, she couldn't speak. She struggled against his hold, trying to get to her wand but he was stronger than her and had her pinned with his own body. Then everything moved so fast and he had a rough hand sliding up her shirt, his hot breaths on her neck. Rose wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. "Rose!" She heard someone shout but then instinct kicked in and she lifted her knee as hard as she could, landing a blow right between his legs. He doubled over and Rose took the opportunity to shove him away from her and pull out her wand. Just before she could stun him a blonde figure flew past her and threw his fist which was met Dylan's jaw with a loud "CRACK!" and Dylan was unconscious on the stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose! Rose are you okay?" Scorpius had her by her shoulders and with worry etched deep in his face was checking her over for injuries. "Rose did he hurt you?" Rose was still breathing heavy - looking over Scorpius' shoulder at Dylan unconscious on the floor. Scorpius' hands on her face brought her gaze to his.

"I want to go."

"Okay. Okay let's go"

He wrapped an arm arm around her and led her back up the corridor in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. They walked in silence the whole way - Rose a little in shock and Scorpius not wanting to push her. Despite his silence Rose knew he was fuming. His breaths were carefully measured and his free hand was clenched into a fist. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Rose gave the password and after so many years she stopped asking why Scorpius, a Slytherin, was being allowed in. The common room was empty save for two seventh years chatting on the window seat on the far side of the room so Scorpius steered them toward the sofa in front of the fireplace. Rose sat with her feet tucked under her, staring into the dying embers of the fire. Scorpius couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose did he-"

"No." she said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap she noticed bruises starting to form on her wrists.

"He just-" her eyes started to sting with tears. She didn't know why she wanted to cry. Hurt? Fear? Frustration? In the corridor when he had pinned her and there was nothing she could do, that helplessness, that's what frustrated her.

Scorpius leaned in closer, trying to keep his voice steady. "He just what Rose?"

She looked up at him and the tears swimming in her eyes nearly shattered him.

"You were there, I heard you call my name. How much did you see?"

Scorpius had his hands clasped so tight his knuckles were white.

"I saw him shove you and-" his jaw clenched, "and touch you. Then you hit him."

She blinked and a few tears dropped onto her cheeks. Scorpius deftly pulled her into his lap. He didn't say anything as she softly cried into his shirt although Rose could tell he wanted to. After some time when the tears had stopped but he still held her he said, "Rose I'm going to Mcgonagall in the morning. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Thank you." she said lifting her head and whipping her face, she slid off his lap.

"We should sleep Scorpius."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Rose knew she didn't want to be alone but she was glad Scorpius had asked instead of assumed.

"Yes, I would." They ascended the staircase to the Head Girl dorm with no trouble. As Head Boy Scorpius could walk up any staircase in the four houses, same went for Rose. After they removed their shoes and extra layers Rose snuggled into Scorpius' chest and fell right to sleep - the emotions of the night must have drained her, but sleep didn't come as easily to Scorpius.

He thought about what would have happened if Rose hadn't fought Paige off when she did. He thought about what he would do to the bastard if they ever crossed paths after Scorpius, hopefully, got him expelled. He thought about Rose and how she would come back from this and took comfort in the fact that she was Rose Weasley, the toughest person he knew. Often times he drew his strength from her and her confidence and her certainty. She would be okay because she was strong - and when she wasn't, she had him.

A/N Sorry this took so long. I wasn't quite sure how Rose would react. It will get lighter soon and there are plenty of good times and fluff ahead. Shall I do some chapters fully from Scorp's point of view? If anyone has something they would like to see happen let me know and I'll take it into consideration. Also criticism is welcome! All in the name of improvement. Until next time loves:)


End file.
